


One step of butterflies, two kisses (I won’t keep you waiting)

by tinyredpies532



Series: orbitober 2020 (abandoned :'D) [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin mentioned for 2 seconds, 4:00, F/F, Gen, I miss Haseul part 2, Orbitober 2020, listen to you & me together, maybe this is related to the d-1 story lol, stream 1/3's discography, viseul soft hours open, yeoviseul tender crumbs because i miss my lil family :c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: Haseul.It’s always been Haseul. The one who’s always been a little too kind. The one who always cared a little too much. The one who paid a little too much attention. The one who genuinely expressed her emotions.“I’m here, if you need me.”She doesn’t feel anything then.“I’ll be waiting for you.”
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Viian Wong | Vivi, Jo Haseul & Viian Wong | ViVi, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: orbitober 2020 (abandoned :'D) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	One step of butterflies, two kisses (I won’t keep you waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> d-4 [prompt: running]

_Haseul._

It’s always been Haseul. The one who’s always been a little too kind. The one who always cared a little too much. The one who paid a little too much attention. The one who genuinely expressed her emotions.

The one who got her to _**feel again**_.

“I’m here, if you need me.”

She doesn’t feel anything then. (Doesn’t feel anything when soft, trembling lips press tenderly against her forehead.)

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Something shifts when she stares directly into the most beautiful honest eyes she’s ever seen, telling her more truth than words ever could. (That’s not to say that she doesn’t believe the younger’s words are genuine enough.) It’s just something in the way that she had always looked at her a little different. 

“Always.”

And just like that, one word was enough to bring forth a hurricane of butterflies.

-

Vivi stares at her life source. She’s always been dependent on the blue backpack; always been a little too cautious not to risk what would happen if she stopped her calculated routine. 

(She’s aware there would be consequences, but she also thinks of a little group consisting of a gorgeous, clumsy but caring girl, an odd yet observant and welcoming girl, and the reason she even considered this in the first place.

_“I know sometimes you don’t feel like you fit in… but we love having you with us! Heejin and Hyunjin…” The girl smiles, nervously catching the gaze of the curious girl. “And me.”_

_“You’re one of us, Vivi-unnie. I’m here if you need me. I’ll be waiting for you.”_

_Haseul gives her another charming smile before she begins to walk out of the classroom._

_**“Always.”** _) 

She gives it a final look, and decides to forgo the necessary and for the first time in a while, she lets herself _free_. 

Her heart starts beating faster than she thought possible. (She didn’t even realize it was capable of doing that.) Her legs are throbbing as she pushes herself to run; forward, and beyond what was expected of her. She runs; strong, steady and confident, willing herself to keep moving until she can’t anymore. She allows herself to keep running for as long as she’s able to; hair whipping back against the wind, lungs burning as her breathing starts to get strained and ragged. 

The girl’s voice rings in her head. 

_“I’ll be waiting for you.”_

She made her wait long enough. 

\- 

“Unnie… wake up.” 

Doe eyes flutter open at the interruption. _Huh?_

“I already prepared breakfast for everyone, so you don’t have anything to worry about.” She comes face to face with a grinning Yeojin, eyes disappearing behind crinkling little crescents. 

Vivi cracks a smile at the sight. The maknae’s mood had always been contagious. She finds it endearing to note at how the normally loud member used a hushed tone in prodding her awake. 

“Thank you, Yeojin-ah.” She says, ruffling the girl’s now-short, blonde locks. Yeojin’s grin grows wider, watching her move as she slowly and groggily gets up. 

“No problem, unnie. Also, you might want to freshen yourself up a bit. I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

(Vivi just blinks at the empty space that Yeojin just left. She shrugs to herself and decides to heed the young one’s words.) 

\- 

It’s still early in the morning when Vivi gets out into the kitchen, movements heavy and obviously laden with sleep. She doesn’t notice an amused pair of sharp eyes watching her from across the dining room when she sits. (She doesn’t notice the other pair of similar, mischievous ones watching her when she entered the room, either.) 

“Good morning unnie.” 

A sleepy groan in response. 

“Have a good sleep?” 

A lethargic nod. 

“Want a drink?” 

Vivi takes the glass and drinks the water mindlessly. Vivi also subconsciously accepts the steaming cup of tea offered right after. It’s chamomile, (her favorite) and the taste is perfect. She mumbles a quiet thank you, not realizing that she said so in her mother language. 

She hears an amused chuckle. “You’re still so cute in the mornings. I’ll be in the living room when you’re good, unnie.” The person gives her a little kiss on the forehead before making her way out. 

It takes exactly 4 clicks of the clock and a quarter of a second for realization to set in. 

Oh. **_Oh._**

**Author's Note:**

> yes late again woohoo. this was supposed to be a sort of break from the earlier ones... but... the loonaverse inspo/element just puts itself back in the narrative, you feel? anyway stay safe, try to be happy & healthy <3


End file.
